Quality Time (Revised)
by Khiori
Summary: Spock comes to the rescue of his wife. (A dialogue only story-alternating between Spock and Saavik, beginning with Spock.) Previously posted under my beta reader. Since I am bringing all of my fanfic work back to my own account now, I decided to revised it. Hope you enjoy!


Author's note: This was my first online fanfic. Yay! My beta reader posted it under her account here, but as I am going back through my old ST stories and revising them, I decided that it was high time I put all of my own stuff under my own pen name. Kind of excited, really. ;)

"My wife?"

"Husband."

"Unlock the door."

"What is the endo-thermal temperature of hell?"

"I am serious."

"So am I."

"What happened?"

"I do not care to discuss it."

"Should I contact medical personnel?"

"Only if you attempt to open the door."

"You are beginning to alarm me."

"Distance will improve the condition. Relocate."

"I believe we need to engage in a discussion."

"We _are _engaging."

"In _person_."

"This is not _via comm_."

"Saavik."

"Spock."

_Sigh. _

"You will not believe me, husband."

"Do you possess a weapon?"

"Several. To which are you referring?"

"I find that disconcerting."

"You would."

"Put them down."

"That would nullify the purpose in possessing them."

"No one is going to harm you."

"True, I am quite secure here."

"Perhaps, I could get you a sedative."

"Unnecessary, I have already ingested several."

"!"

"I did not exceed precautionary limits."

"Saavik, I do not approve of this behavior."

"I am not surprised."

"I insist you open this door immediately."

"You are beginning to sound vexed."

"I am beginning to _be_ vexed."

"Might I recommend meditation?"

"No."

"Perhaps the pursuit of a project?"

"I am having difficulty maintaining scientific interest at the current moment."

"Attendance of a lecture might prove suitable."

"There is none of academic curiosity to me currently in progress."

"You are being deliberately difficult."

"_I_ am not the one who has locked herself in the facilities."

"_I_ am not the one bothering the one who has locked herself in the facilities."

"T'hy'la-"

"Do not _t'hy'la _me."

"Saavik-"

"Do not _Saavik_ me either."

"You are exceedingly stubborn."

"I had a superior teacher."

"Now you are mocking me."

"Only slightly."

"I find that offensive."

"You should."

"You are attempting to provoke me into leaving you alone."

"Is the manipulation effective?"

"No."

"Damn."

"I recommend you capitulate while you yet retain some level of dignity."

"Dignity is highly overrated."

"You will require nourishment at some point."

"It takes forty-seven point five days for a Vulcan to starve."

"I could use the transporter."

"You could attempt to."

"Why does that sound . . . self-satisfied?"

"I am holding the central data processor hostage."

"Most thorough."

"Indeed."

"Is this a psychological bid for my attention?"

"Most certainly not! Your _attention _is what induced me to seek refuge!"

"Are you . . . are you 'playing with words'?"

"The entertainment possibilities of this facility _are_ somewhat limited."

"You are dismissing the seriousness of the situation."

"I am surrounded by sharp-edged objects barricaded beyond a high security locked door."

"This is true. Please continue."

"I truly would prefer to be left _alone_."

"So I note. However, I do not wish to leave you alone."

"Spock! I am not _suicidal_."

"If I perceived otherwise, I would have already retrieved you by now."

"I would prefer it if you do not make statements like that."

"You doubt my sincerity?"

"No. That is what troubles me."

"I do not understand."

"I do not hold it against you."

"Saavik."

"Spock?"

"Please come out."

"I have terms."

"State them."

"First, you assure my safety."

"I have already re-secured the premises."

"You are . . . certain?"

"I have master encoded all points of egress and set the estate perimeter on full status alert."

"What of . . . what of _them_?"

"My father has taken into diplomatic custody all offending parties."

"I am . . . safe?"

"On my honor."

"Second, I am allowed to retain possession of a knife."

"That is, under the circumstances, quite acceptable."

"Spock?"

"Yes, Saavik?"

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome."

"I . . . I was afraid."

"That was only natural."

"Have I . . . have I lowered your perception of me?"

"Never."

"Truly?"

"Truly."

"Spock?"

"Yes, Saavik?"

"If I unlock the door now, will you . . . hold me for a duration?"

"If you unlock the door now, you will find it difficult to prevent me."

"This . . . pleases me."

"I am gratified."

"Spock, there is still danger. Even with all his skill, your father will not be able to maintain custody for long."

"This is true. But the length should still be sufficient to make our plans. We are, after all, highly tactically trained."

"Agreed. I am unlocking the door now."

"So, I see."

"My husband?"

"Yes, my wife?"

"Hold me."

"Yes, my wife."

"Spock?"

"Saavik?"

"Children are worse than Romulans."


End file.
